Secrets of your Blood
by Cenonn
Summary: Inko Midoriya found a baby in front of her doorstep one night. Years later, that boy grew into a teen who aims to become a hero. However, his past was starting to reveal itself to him and he'll find out what he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple night like any other. Silence filled the residential area as a young green-haired woman was walking towards her apartment. She was humming a tune from a song she heard from the radio. Her name was Inko Midoriya.

She arrived at her doorstep when she saw something unnatural. A basket filled with cloth was in front of her door. Being curious at the same time cautious, she slowly approached the basket and when she looked at the contents, she immediately called the police.

After a while, the police arrived.

"Ma'am. We would like to verify what you reported earlier", the police officer said.

"Yes. I found a baby in a basket", Inko replied.

###

Years passed by and a young boy at the age of four was running around in his friend's house. He had curly green hair mixed with yellow streaks and he had two long green bangs.

His name was Izuku Midoriya. After Inko found him, he was placed under her care. After several months of paperwork and investigations, she was allowed to adopt him. There were no reports of missing babies no matter where they searched and no one claimed him. The police was about to put him up for adoption but Inko decided to keep him.

Inko was a married woman. Her husband was working overseas and they would occasionally contact each other. She already told her decision to her husband and he approved without hesitation. Despite being a single mother, she did her best in raising Izuku and although it was tiring at some points, she was happy and enjoyed every single moment with him.

"Mom! Mom! When will I get a Quirk?", Izuku asked.

"Pretty soon. You're already four years old and that's the time children would get their Quirk", Inko answered.

"Whatever you'll get, it won't be as awesome as mine!", a boy with ash blonde hair boasted as small explosions sparked on his hands.

His name was Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's friend. They were at the same age and would often play together since their parents were close.

"Katsuki! I said no explosions in the house. You'll destroy things again", Mitsuki, his mother, said.

"Izu! You're the villain and I'm the hero! I'm going to capture you in five… four…", Katsuki started counting down.

"Waah! No fair Kacchan!", Izuku ran but then he tripped.

As he fell, something surged inside him. An enormous power ran through his right arm and when he fell down, he felt a snap and heard a crash. A second passed by and he felt intense pain.

"Oh my god! Izuku! Baby! Are you alright?! You're arm! Oh my god! An ambulance! Quick! An ambulance!", Inko panicked.

Mitsuki quickly grabbed a phone and dialed the hospital.

Katsuki stood there and was horrified at what he saw. His friend was just running until he tripped. And when that happened, a huge blast of air came from his friend at the cost of his friend's arm. But that didn't horrify him. What scared him was that a huge hole was formed in the wall where the air hit.

"What… was that?", Katsuki asked.

 **Hello there. I know what you're thinking, "What about your story 'You Can Be a Villain'?" The truth is… I have no idea on how to progress it. Should I let Izuku mercilessly slaughter them? Should some of them survive? Will someone arrive and hopefully put up a fight? How should he get his revenge on All Might or Bakugo? In other words, I have a bad case of writer's block. But don't worry. I'm scribbling some ideas that pop up here and there and it won't be long till I update. This fic is just a way for me to release my other idea. If I finish YCBAV and get into this, I might continue this one. Anyways, enough rambling from me. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"All right everyone! Today is Quirk Counseling Day so head to the field", the teacher announced.

Izuku Midoriya was already in the third year of his junior high school. He grew up to be a fine young man. Respectful, kind, and smart, he was someone admired by a lot of people in his school. However, he had one problem.

The students arrived at the field and started showing their Quirks and knowing their limits.

"Why is Midoriya not showing his Quirk?", a male student asked.

"I heard that his Quirk is too dangerous", another student answered.

That was the reality Izuku was in. His Quirk, known as Ultra Strength, gives him an enormous amount of power. But upon using it, it would break his bones. Every time he tried to use it and which part he used, his bones would snap. Because of that, Inko forbid him from using his Quirk.

Explosions occurred as Katsuki shot sparks at some rocks which were destroyed upon impact.

"DIE!", he shouted.

"What an unpleasant fellow", a female student commented.

"I heard that he's aiming for UA. Can you believe that he's going to try with that attitude?", another student replied.

"WHAT?!", Katsuki angrily asked and glared at them which made the girls run away.

"Kacchan. It's not good to glare at girls you know?", Izuku told him.

"Shut up Midoriya! I'm not a stupidly nice guy like you. These extras should just shut up and watch me rise to greatness. I'll be the top hero one day!", Katsuki announced which annoyed his classmates.

"Kacchan. Don't call them extras. They're your classmates. Show them some respect", Izuku said.

"Don't order me around!", Katsuki pushed Izuku and the blond-green haired boy fell to the ground.

"Fucking annoying Midoriya", he walked away.

"Midoriya. Are you alright?", a female student asked.

"Yes. I'm fine", he answered.

"That Bakugo… He's a jerk", a male student said.

"Now now… Kacchan's not like that. He's just a bit misunderstood and a little bit on edge lately. After all, we got to decide which school we're attending", Izuku answered.

Izuku looked at his childhood friend who was walking away. A bitter smile formed on his face. They used to be great friends before but when Izuku manifested his Quirk, they began to drift apart. Katsuki started avoiding him and even punched him.

"Speaking of which, what school are you entering?", the female student asked.

"Maybe just a regular high school", Izuku answered and walked away.

That was his fate. With his uncontrollable Quirk, he could not possibly be a hero even if that was his childhood dream. In the few times he used his Quirk, all he knew was that he could deliver destructive blows (which caused his elementary school to be rebuilt), and make really strong gusts of air pressure using his fists at the cost of his bones.

All he could ever do was take down notes about other heroes. He had Hero Notebooks which contained detailed information about heroes especially their Quirks and special moves.

There was one hero he admired. And that was the Number 1 hero, All Might. The reason for that was that he felt a connection to him. It was a connection different from what he felt to his mother. Also, All Might had some sort of body-enhancing Quirk which allows him to deliver strong punches and make gusts of wind which was similar to Izuku's except for the broken bones part.

After the Quirk Counseling, they were dismissed for the day and Izuku went on his way home. He passed underneath a tunnel when he heard laughter.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak…", a voice said.

Izuku turned around and he saw a slime-like substance with eyes. His gut feeling told him that it was dangerous and all of his instincts were telling him to run. However, it was too late. The slime-like substance lunged at him and covered his body.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon", the slime said.

 _I can't… breathe...,_ Izuku thought as he tried to claw his way out.

"You can't grab me. I'm fluid! Thanks for your help. You're my hero. I didn't think **that** had come to this city", the slime told him.

 _My body… There's no strength… I'm dying… Am I dying? I'm dying… Somebody... Somebody…! No…!_ , Izuku thought.

The boy heard the sound of a metal being tossed away.

"It's all right now, young man. **I AM HERE!** ", a blond muscular man announced.

The slime whipped some part of his body at the blond but he avoided it easily. It then formed a hand and tried to grab the man but…

"Texas Smash!", he punched and a strong gust of wind blew.

The wind was strong enough to push the slime out and separate it from Izuku.

"All… Migh…", Izuku muttered.

###

"Hey", the muscular man called out as he was tapping Izuku's cheek in order to wake him up.

"Hey! He—Oh, good!", he said when Izuku woke up.

"I'm glad you're okay! Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place", the man said and had a laugh while Izuku stared at him with a mixture of surprise, happiness, and confusion in his heart.

"But you were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely", he showed a bottle of Torrent that contained the slime.

 _The number one hero… All Might… H-He's the real thing… He looks completely different in person!_ , Izuku thought.

That was one side of Izuku which a lot of people didn't know about. He was a hero nerd especially when it comes to his favorite, All Might.

"Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I—In that notebook—He already did!", Izuku shouted as he found out that his notebook was already signed.

"Th-Thankn you very much! It'll be a heirloom! A family treasure!", he bowed deeply and repeatedly in a fast manner as he thanked the Symbol of Peace.

"Okay!", All Might replied with a thumbs-up.

"Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!", All Might told him and started stretching.

"Wait, already?", Izuku asked.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time", All Might answered.

 _Wait. There are still… things I want to ask…_ , Izuku thought.

"Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!", All Might shouted as he jumped up high in the air.

"Wait. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!", All Might shouted when he noticed that Izuku latched to his legs.

"If I… let go now… I'll… I'll die…!", Izuku retorted.

"That's true", the hero said.

"I… have… a lot of things… I want to ask you directly!"

"Okay, okay! I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!"

They landed on a building and Izuku's knees dropped to the ground.

"Th-That was scary…", Izuku said.

"Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I seriously am outta time, so I really must go", All Might told him and started walking away.

"Wait! Um…"

"No! I will not wait!"

"But-"

Izuku remembered his childhood dream of becoming a hero. Everyone was having fun during the Quirk Counseling Day. He always wanted to use his Quirk to help but he couldn't. All he could ever bring was hurt and destruction.

"All Might! I have a dangerous Quirk that can harm people! Every time I use it, my bones get broken and I get hurt. However, I still want to help people. Can I still be a cool hero like you?!", Izuku asked.

All Might stopped in his tracks.

"I know this sounds stupid but I really want to be a hero. To become someone who saves others with a smile like what you do. But my Quirk is too dangerous. Can I still do it?", Izuku asked further.

All Might sighed.

"Young man, normally I would tell you 'Go ahead and train! Control your Quirk and you'll get there someday!' However… yours is a different case. You said it is harmful to others but maybe you can find a way to make it useful. But you also said it hurts you too and even breaks your bones. If you become a hero, you'll just be in the way because of your self-inflicted broken bones.A Quirk like that couldn't be in heroics. Heroes risk their lives no matter what but they don't throw away their lives meaninglessly", All Might explained.

Izuku's spirit dampened.

 _He's right. What was I expecting?_ , Izuku thought.

"If you still want to help others, you can still be a police officer", All Might said and he jumped away.

Now that he was away from anyone's sight, smoke came out of his body and he transformed into a skinny man.

"Shit. If I stayed there any longer, he would've seen my true form", All Might said and entered the crowd.

He then noticed that the bottle containing the slime was missing in his pockets. And as if on cue, a huge explosion occurred in the shopping district.

"Shit!", All Might ran towards it.

###

Izuku was wandering around when he heard an explosion nearby. If he couldn't be a hero, all he could do was to support them. He could be a journalist, an informant, a police officer, a hero manager, and all other available professions which involves heroes.

He arrived at the scene and was horrified. It was the same slime villain which attacked him.

 _How did he?_

Izuku then remembered that he selfishly hung to All Might. That probably caused the bottle to fall.

He looked around and the heroes were having a hard time. The buildings were on fire and since the villain was fluid, they couldn't touch him.

"That bastard! He's got a hostage", the Pro Hero, Death Arms said.

Izuku looked at the slime and a chill ran down his spine. The hostage was none other than his childhood friend, Katsuki.

"Look! It's the rookie hero, Mount Lady!", a woman shouted and a giant hero was running towards the scene.

"W-Wait… I need there to be at least two lanes!", Mount Lady complained.

The blond-green boy felt fear and guilt. If he didn't disrupt All Might in his work, the incident would've never happened. It was all his fault.

All Might arrived at the scene and felt powerless. He already used up his time and now he couldn't get into his muscle form without straining his body. All he could hope now was that a hero would show up.

More explosions occurred as Katsuki resisted the slime from taking over. The heroes couldn't get near. All Might was powerless. Izuku couldn't do anything… or so he thought.

His eyes met with Katsuki's. The explosion-user's eyes were filled with fear and were pleading for someone… anyone to help him.

And that caused Izuku to act. He ran through the crowd and the pro heroes. All Might was surprised and so were the heroes.

"Stop the kid!", a hero shouted.

"Is he suicidal?!", another one shouted.

All Might was about to step in but…

"LET GO OF HIM!", Izuku shouted.

Immense power surged through his right arm causing the sleeve of his uniform to be torn to pieces. It was a level of power he never reached before. All of the time, he held himself back or accidentally released it. But this time, his desire to save Katsuki made him go beyond the limit.

Izuku grabbed Katsuki's arm. The power continued building up in his right arm.

"You again?!", the slime shouted angrily. It formed a hand and was about to knock him away.

Izuku clenched his fist and certain words appeared in his mind. He didn't know whether his fanaticism made him do it.

"DETROIT SMASH!", Izuku shouted.

The slime was blown away from Katsuki who was being grabbed tight by Izuku. Strong gusts of wind blew from the blond-green boy that almost blew away the pro heroes and civilians and even put out the fire. Spectators from afar saw a tornado in the area where the villain attack occurred. The tornado lasted for a few seconds and then disappeared.

Everyone looked at the boy who was just standing. His right arm looked badly injured as it was in a deep shade of purple and his fist was bleeding. Katsuki looked at Izuku with shock written all over his face.

The sky darkened and it soon rained.

"Rain?", a man asked.

"Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?", a woman asked.

"An updraft developed and…"

 _He made… clouds…?,_ Death Arms asked in his mind.

"With his right fist, he changed the weather?", another man asked, half amazed and half horrified.

"That's… one powerful Quirk", All Might muttered.

Izuku collapsed on the ground and when the pros checked on him, they noticed that his arm was badly injured.

"Someone call an ambulance!", a pro hero ordered.

###

The incident was resolved and Izuku was brought to a hospital. Inko almost fainted when she learned of the damages on Izuku's arm. Luckily, someone brought Recovery Girl who did a surgery on him. Izuku's arm will soon be back to normal and Inko couldn't thank Recovery Girl enough.

"Why did you help us?", Inko couldn't help but ask.

"A friend of mine asked me to", Recovery Girl smiled and left.

Izuku soon woke up and Inko cried, hugged, and scolded him. She always warned him about using his Quirk and she couldn't believe that he would use it.

"Sorry mom. But Kacchan was in trouble and before I knew it, I used my Quirk", Izuku said.

"I know sweetie. But I just want you to be safe. Not that I'm telling you to be not kind. Learn what you can and cannot do before acting. That way, no one will get in trouble. I talked the police already and they let it slide this time. But please, don't get in trouble again", Inko pleaded.

They heard a knock on the door and Inko opened it. A skinny man in baggy clothes greeted her.

"Is this Young Midoriya's room?", he asked.

"Yes", Inko answered.

"Hello young man. I saw what you did earlier. I am Yagi Toshinori, a hero scout. Do you want to become a hero?", Yagi asked.

###

A few hours after the incident, a certain male teenager was walking while talking to someone on the other side of his cellphone.

"Hey there, brother", the teenager said.

"What is it?", the voice, clearly annoyed, asked.

"I think I found him", the teenager answered.

"Found what?"

"AM 018"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really but I'm positive"

"Very well. I'll tell Father of this news. Continue your investigation"

"Roger that"

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dagoba Municipal Beach Park: a once beautiful beach but now turned into a dumpsite. Old appliances, spare parts, and chunks of metals that drifted from the ocean were scattered all over the beach. That was where Izuku was supposed to train.

When he accepted Toshinori's offer of training him to become a hero, he expected that he would go to a gym or a special training facility. Instead, he was at a dirty beachside at 4 AM.

"You're here", a voice said and when Izuku turned around, he saw Toshinori in a tracksuit.

"Mr. Toshinori. Why are we here?", Izuku asked.

"To train of course!", he answered,

Izuku waited for an explanation.

"You see. I think that your Quirk is too much for your body to handle. That's why it injures you every time you use it", Toshinori said.

"What do you mean?", Izuku asked.

"Imagine a dam. Suddenly, a huge flow of water flowed towards the dam. In your current state, the dam is weak and will break as the water would hit it. If we make your dam, which is your body, stronger, you will be able to handle your power", Toshinori explained.

"But why at the beach? Can't I just get stronger in a gym or something?", Izuku asked."

"You'll pick up trash! Besides, being a hero meant doing volunteer services. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots. You will restore the horizon for this whole section. That is your first step toward becoming a hero", Toshinori told him.

Izuku finally decided to be a hero. After Toshinori offered to train him and make him a hero, Izuku's dream was revived and he decided to go to his dream school, UA. It was the school with the lowest passing rate so it would definitely be difficult for him. Also, he'd been neglecting his Quirk training so he's way behind everyone.

That was why he had to go all out in the 10 months he had before the exam.

"I'll give you this", Toshinori said and gave Izuku some sheets of paper.

"What is this?", Izuku asked.

"I call it: 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'. It's a training plan to help you finish cleaning up the beach. You must follow this in every aspect of your life", Toshinori answered.

Izuku skimmed trough the contents. The sleep time, diet, and training regimen were written on it.

 _I have to do this. I'll be a hero!,_ Izuku hardened his resolve.

And so his ten months of hell began.

Izuku pulled old lockers and cabinet and carried small things like tires. He was still a student so he had to attend school but the fatigue from training haunted him.

During class, Izuku thought of his own independent training plan that involved enhancing all of his body's muscles.

Continuing on his training at the beach, he still pushed, pulled, and carried objects. At home, he did push-ups and sit-ups then going on an evening jogging. After those, he would stay up to study for the written exam.

One day, Toshinori and Izuku were running in a park when Izuku collapsed.

'"Hey hey! What's wrong? There are only three months left. You won't make it. Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?", Toshinori asked.

He realized something was wrong when Izuku was having a hard time moving.

 _Overwork_ …, Toshinori thought.

"The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the entrance exam… You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you?", Toshinori asked.

Izuku was silent as he panted on the ground.

"Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in?", Toshinori scolded him.

"I do… But I can't just get in… I have to work a lot more than other people… or I won't be able to catch up… I want to be like All Might! I want to become the greatest hero, like All Might!", Izuku said as he struggled to get up.

 _He's looking far into the future, huh?_ , Toshinori asked.

The skinny man smiled.

"Alright young man. I understand your feelings. I'll adjust the plan so there's no need to worry. No need to rush", Toshinori said and carried Izuku.

8 months already passed since they started and the beach has been cleared. Izuku's body was already strengthened.

"You're looking good", Toshinori said.

Izuku then noticed an elderly woman in a nurse's outfit standing beside him.

"T-That woman… I-Is she R-Recovery Girl?!", Izuku asked.

"Yes I am", Recovery Girl answered.

Recovery Girl was an important figure in the world of heroics and even in society because of her Quirk. She can heal wounds with a kiss with the only drawback was that the patient will feel tired. Recovery Girl was employed by UA and sometimes, she goes out to heal other heroes.

"But why is she here?", Izuku asked.

"You said that you break your bones when you use your Quirk. Until you can get a feel of it, you will fire your Quirk. Recovery Girl will heal you", Toshinori answered.

"How come she's helping us?"

Toshinori went silent and Izuku wondered why the skinny man wouldn't talk.

"Toshinori and I are friends and I have time before I work. I'll train his student with him until he can handle things without me", Recovery Girl said.

"That's amazing Mr. Toshinori! You're friends with Recovery Girl!", Izuku exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. That's right. A-Anyway, we'll start", Toshinori told Izuku and the blonde-green boy got ready.

"Face the sea when you release your power so that you won't destroy anything"

"Yes sir!"

Izuku took a deep breath.

"Focus. You couldn't control your power. Try limiting your output", Toshinori advised.

"Limit it?", Izuku asked.

"Like I said, it's like a dam. Instead of letting all of the water flow out, try to let a small amount to flow so that the dam won't be damaged"

"I see"

Izuku faced the sea and took a deep breath. Power surged through his right arm. There was a strange sort of tingling sensation in his body. He punched and a strong gust of air blew out of his fist. The said fist and his arm broke.

Izuku screamed in pain and Recovery Girl and Toshinori rushed to his side.

 _That Quirk… It's like…_ , Recovery Girl thought and looked at Izuku.

"Recovery Girl!", Toshinori's words brought her back to reality and she healed him.

Izuku's arm returned to normal.

"Are you okay?", Recovery Girl asked.

"A little bit tired but okay", Izuku answered.

"So… what did you feel?", Toshinori asked.

"It hurt… but not as much as before. And I think it's less destructive than before"

"What do you think? What kind of sensation did you feel when using your Quirk?", Toshinori asked.

"Sensation?"

"People feel something when they use their Quirk. By knowing and controlling that sensation, they would be able to fully control their Quirk"

"I see. What I felt was like a tingling sensation. Like microwaving an egg!", Izuku said.

"What a plain comparison but if we're going that way, you can just lower the wattage of the microwave or decrease the timer", Toshinori replied.

Izuku stood up.

"Now. Let's repeat until you run out of stamina or you finally control it", Toshinori told him.

It went on for weeks. Izuku would get hurt over and over as Recovery Girl healed him. There were times she doubted and tried to dissuade the duo but she noticed Izuku's improvements. His power output was steadily decreasing and the injuries he received were getting small.

A week before the exams, Recovery Girl was no longer needed. Izuku could now control 5% of his power.

"That's good young man! You finally controlled your Quirk!", Toshinori congratulated him.

"Yeah…", Izuku replied while looking at his hands with a grin on his face.

He was happy of course. The power he had a hard time controlling was somehow manageable. The blond-green haired boy always feared his power and told himself that he couldn't be a hero with it. But that was now gone. He could be a hero.

"Thank you, Mr. Toshinori!", Izuku thanked and bowed deeply.

"You will be a great hero. Save many lives and that will be enough for me", Toshinori replied.

Silence ruled over them.

"So… this is the last time we'll see each other?", Izuku asked.

"No. I will still be around", Toshinori answered.

"Huh?"

"I will check on you time to time. After all, you're my student"

"I see"

"That's why… don't neglect your training and study hard! You'll get into UA!"

"Thank you!", Izuku thanked him again.

Izuku ran around the beachside and threw a bit of 5% powered punches before going home underneath the setting sun.

###

"Everyone. It's time to finalize your high school choices. Most of you haven't changed your choices except for Midoriya", the teacher announced..

"You're actually going to UA?", the teacher asked.

Everyone was shocked. The nice and gentle Izuku with a rumored uncontrollable Quirk was going to UA? They couldn't believe the news.

"Are you sure? You haven't attended any Quirk Counseling so your control and usage of your Quirk won't be good. Will you be able to pass?"

"I am sure of it. I trained hard and I'm now able to somewhat control my Quirk"

"Are you sure that 'somewhat' is enough?"

"I will do my best"

The teacher sighed.

"Alright then. There's no talking you out of it. I wish you the best of luck", the teacher said.

"Thank you sensei", Izuku replied.

Everyone was looking at Izuku. He still looked kind and gentle but there was something different in him. It was as if there was a strong fire burning in him. A fire called determination.

"Alright everyone, let's continue our class", the teacher said.

An ash blond boy glared at Izuku and his fist was clenching to the point his pencil threatened to snap.

 _That Midoroya… He dares to go to UA?!_ , Katsuki thought.

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**

 **Also, I'm getting interested in this fic. Should I add more chapters before going back to "You Can Be a Villain" or should I immediately go back to the said fic?**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku stood in front of UA's gates. It was already the day of the exams. Despite the 10 months of hellish training he had, Izuku still felt nervous. He doubted that 10 months was enough but he shook it off since Toshinori said that he would be fine.

He looked forward and was about to take his first step as a hero but… he tripped. Izuku thought he would fall face-first but then, he noticed that he was floating. The blond-green haired boy tried moving around but it was useless.

"Are you alright?", a girl with brown hair asked.

She plopped him down to the ground.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?", she asked.

"Y-Yeah", Izuku answered.

"Aren't you nervous? Let's do our best. See ya!", the girl told him and Izuku just nodded.

 _That's right. I have to remain calm. Mr. Toshinori believes in me. Mom supports me. I have to believe in myself!",_ Izuku thought.

Every student went to the auditorium where the orientations were held.

"For you examinee listeners tuning, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!", a man with long blond hair and shades shouted.

The response was total silence.

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!", he enthusiastically shouted.

Again, the response was silence.

"It's the Voice Hero: Present Mic! Wow…!", Izuku said and started mumbling.

"Shut up", Katsuki told him.

Katsuki was still furious that Izuku was going to UA. But he decided to focus on the exams for now.

"As in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this ! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay? Okay?!", Present Mic explained.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?", Katsuki asked.

"Y-You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers", Izuku noticed.

"Don't look. I'll kill you", Katsuki threatened.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!", Present Mic further explained.

"May I ask a question?", a tall boy with glasses asked.

"Okay!"

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the blond-green hair, you've been muttering the whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, they you should leave immediately!" the boy complained.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you try to avoid it", Present Mic told him.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption! ", the tall boy bowed.

"That's all from me! Finally I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra!", Present Mic cheered.

Izuku and other examinees took the bus and headed to Battle Center B. The blond-green haired boy looked around and saw many examinees. He had no idea how they felt but he knew that they were all aiming to pass. That was why he had to be serious.

 _Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice person. She was assigned to the same battle center, huh? Oh yeah, I have to thank her for earlier_ , Izuku thought as he saw the brunette haired girl and approached to her.

He was then stopped by the tall boy.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here?", the tall boy asked.

Izuku was confused. It was already obvious that he was taking the exam.

"Are you taking the exam to interfere with everyone else?", the boy accused.

"What?! N-No! Of course not! I'm just trying to be friendly", Izuku said.

The tall boy wasn't convinced and was about to ask more questions when...

"Okay, start!", Present Mic shouted.

Everyone was confused.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!", he shouted.

Everyone then ran.

Izuku was running when a robot worth 1 point appeared. Izuku took a deep breath. The robot charged at Izuku and thrust its arms at him. The blond-green haired boy dodged and charged 5% of his power in his right arm. He then punched the robot and it was defeated.

"Six minutes and two seconds left!", Present Mic shouted.

Izuku continued fighting. More robots appeared and Izuku ran towards them. Charging 5% of his power, he punched a robot and smashed it to pieces. He then charged another 5% to his other arm and punched the next robot.

It was going great. His power didn't go out of control. His points were racking up nicely but it was going at a slow pace. Izuku had to charge up and then punch. It would always take him a second to charge up 5% because he had to limit his immense power. Also, some robots needed two punches to be defeated.

"I'm probably around 15 points. Finding robots is hard", Izuku said.

He looked around and saw robots being destroyed one by one. The blond-green haired boy had a hard time searching robots. Izuku continued searching but almost all robots were destroyed.

 _Oh no… Are all of them destroyed? If that's the case, I'm just at 15 points! I can't pass at this rate! Everything Mr. Toshinori gave to me will be wasted!",_ Izuku panicked.

And if things couldn't get any worse, a huge rumbling was felt as a giant robot appeared.

 _WHAAAT?,_ Izuku thought.

"Less than two minutes left!", Present Mic shouted.

 _WHAAAT?_

The giant robot punched the ground in front of the examinees. After a while, everyone started to run away. Even Izuku was about to run away but… the brunette girl he met at the entrance had her leg stuck in the rubble. The robot advanced and the girl was in danger of being crushed.

 _Save. I have to save her_ , a voice inside Izuku said.

He ran towards the robot and everyone watched the suicidal kid. Izuku subconsciously knew that 5% of his power won't be enough to take it down. That was why he used 100% of his power on his legs without knowing it and jumped. His jump was so high it reached the huge robot's face.

 _Save her,_ the voice said again.

Power surged through Izuku's arms as the sleeve of his tracksuit was ripped. 100% of his power was flowing on his arms.

"SMASH!", Izuku shouted and punched the robot.

The robot's face was crushed and there were explosions across the robot's body. All of the examinees were looking at the scene with a surprised face.

Izuku then realized what he did when the pain in his arm and legs registered.

 _AHHHH! I'm an idiot! Mr. Toshinori and Recovery Girl told me many times to control myself but I went and did it!_

He looked down on the ground to check how high he was and his face paled.

 _No way. No way. No way. I'm too high up! I'll die when I crash! Wait… I can use Detroit Smash to get out of this mess but… I'll damage my other arm. If that happens, I have no more chance to score any points! I have no choice! If I'm too early or late, I'll die! Detroit-,_ he was about to release a smash when he got slapped.

Izuku started floating in midair.

"Release", the brunette said and both her and Izuku stopped floating. The girl then vomited.

 _I'm safe… No, she saved me… Is she all right? She looks uninjured, at least…? I'm so glad… and... thank you!_ , Izuku thought.

"If I can get just another point!", Izuku shouted and crawled on the ground.

"Time's up!", Present Mic shouted.

The feeling of fatigue and frustration made Izuku pass out. Those who saw what Izuku did, which was almost everyone, were amazed. It was not a normal feat to defeat a giant robot in one strike.

"Okay, good work. Good work, good work. Here you go. Here are some gummies. Eat some gummies", Recovery Girl said when she arrived at the examination site.

She immediately recognized the boy who was down on the ground and sighed.

 _I thought Toshinori and I warned him enough. I guess he must be too stubborn. Toshinori should scold him later_ , she thought.

She kissed him and Izuku's injuries were healed.

A week passed after the exam. Izuku knew that the chances of him passing were near to zero. From self-scoring, he knew that he barely passed the written exam. However, it was cancelled by the low score in his practical exam. He didn't try contacting Toshinori since he was ashamed to tell him the news.

"The results should arrive today or tomorrow, right?", Inko asked.

"Yeah", Izuku replied in a depressed tone.

"Jeez, I think it's amazing that you even applied to UA!", she tried comforting him.

"Yeah", Izuku replied in the same manner.

He started lifting a dumbbell as he thought about his failure. However, he knew he did the right thing by saving the girl.

The door then opened suddenly and his mother was panicking.

"Izu-Izu-Izu….! Izu-Izu-Izu.. Izuku! It's here! It came! It's here!", Inko said and showed a white envelope with the symbol of UA.

###

Izuku was in his room, staring at the envelope. He then resolved to tear the envelope which contained a hologram projector.

"I am here as a projection!", a close-up on All Might's face was shown on a screen when the projector turned on.

"What? All Might?! What's going on?", Izuku asked.

"Actually, I came to this town to work at UA", All Might said.

"Work at UA?", Izuku asked.

"Now then, let's get to the results", All Might told him.

Izuku gulped down.

"Even if you passed the written exam, you got a low score on the practical exam. Of course, that means you didn't pass", All Might said.

The blond-green haired boy hung his head down. Izuku was frustrated even though he already knew it.

"… if that was all there was to it", All Might said and Izuku was confused.

Izuku looked at the screen again.

"I am an entertainer, as well! First, take a look at this video!", All Might told him and pressed a remote which turned on a screen.

The screen showed the brunette.

"Excuse me, um…", she said.

"The nice person?", Izuku wondered.

"She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam! Negotiate what? Keep watching to find out", All Might continued.

"Um, the person with curly hair and freckles … Do you know who I'm talking about? Um… kind of plain-looking…", she asked.

 _It's me_ , Izuku thought.

"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? I heard him say, 'If I can get just another point,' so I thought he had a low score. At least the points he lost because of me… He saved me! Please! Please! Please!", the girl pleaded.

Izuku smiled.

"The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points!", All Might said which confused Izuku.

"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points . Anyway, there's no need to give him any, female listener!", Present Mic told the brunette.

"How can a hero course reject people who save people and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires one's life to put that lip service into practice!" All Might said and Izuku slowly realized what All Might was saying.

"Rescue points! It's the other basic ability we at UA look at! Izuku Midoriya, 60 points!", All Might announced.

Izuku was surprised.

"And Ochaco Uraraka, 45 points!", All Might added.

Izuku was about to cry.

"You both pass… and I know I told you those harsh things in the past and even crushed your dreams", All Might said.

Izuku remembered that and if it weren't for Toshinori, he would've given up for good.

"You proved me wrong. I told you that you weren't cut out for it. But now, you have the potential to be a hero. And I will bring out that hidden power in you! Come! This is your hero academia!", All Might told him.

Izuku cried.

And so, that was how Izuku's high school life started.

###

"H 003, have you found him?", a crimson-haired teen asked over the phone.

"Actually, I learned something cool, brother", the other side said.

"What is it?"

"AM 018 took UA's exams"

The crimson-haired teen couldn't help but smile.

"Father would definitely like the news", the crimson-haired teen said.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's reunite with our older brother. And see whether he's strong enough or not"

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was already April, the start of the school year. Izuku passed UA's examination and was already a student. The uncontrollable power he once feared could now be used and would help him in becoming a hero.

"Izuku, do you have tissue?", Inko asked as the blond-green haired boy was readying himself at the doorstep.

"Yeah", he replied.

"And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky?"

"I have it! I'm going to be late. I have to hurry"

Izuku stood up and opened the door.

"Izuku!", Inko called out.

"What is it?!", Izuku asked in an annoyed tone.

Inko smiled.

"You're really cool", she said and her son smiled in return.

"I'm off!", Izuku told her and left.

That was the beginning of Izuku's high school career. His school had an acceptance rate which was less than one in three hundred every year. Other than the 4 people admitted through recommendations , 36 are admitted through regular exams. The 36 are split into only 2 classes with 18 each.

"Class 1-A… 1-A… This place is too big …", the blond-green haired boy muttered.

He found the class and he stood in front of a huge wooden door with "1 A" written on it in red paint. The elite chosen from the huge number at the exam were just beyond that door.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!", the first thing that greeted Izuku was a voice that scolded someone.

Izuku then knew it would be a tough school year. The tall boy who thought of Izuku badly and Katsuki were arguing. From what he saw, the tall boy clearly didn't like the fact that Katsuki placed his legs on the desk. Izuku already knew about Katsuki's bad habit and he knew that scolding him would just make him amused.

"Don't you think that's rude to the UA upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?", the tall boy asked.

"Nope. What junior high did you go, you side character?", Katsuki asked.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida", he answered and made a robot-like gesture with his hand.

"Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you", Katsuki said with a smirk.

"Crushing? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?", Tenya asked.

They were about to argue more when they noticed Izuku standing at the doorway.

"You're…",Tenya muttered.

Everyone who were already at the class looked at the doorway and saw the blond-green haired boy.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard", Izuku cut him off.

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you Iida", Izuku introduced himself.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?", Tenya asked.

Izuku was confused. He had no idea what Tenya was talking about.

"I had no idea… I misjudged you! I hate to admit it but you are better than me", he continued.

Izuku actually didn't realize anything. The only thing he wanted to do was to save that girl.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one! You passed! Just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!", the said girl appeared from behind and suddenly talked to him.

While the three were busy interacting, Katsuki merely glared at Izuku. His plan of being the only one from his school to go into UA was ruined. And worse, it was ruined by Izuku who he thought was not a threat. He remembered the hole in the wall Izuku created when he first manifested his Quirk and he clenched his fist.

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like? Aren't you nervous?", the brunette asked.

Izuku couldn't answer her barrage of questions.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends", a voice from below suddenly said.

"This is the hero course", a man who was in a sleeping bag told them.

The man stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough", the man, who had long black hair and had bandage-like cloth wrapped around his neck, said.

 _A teacher? Which means this person's a pro hero too? But I've never seen a hero look that worn out before,_ Izuku asked in his mind.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you", he introduced himself.

Everyone was surprised. They didn't expect that their homeroom teacher was someone who looked like a worn out man.

"It's kind of sudden but put this on and go out onto the field", he ordered and showed them a blue PE uniform.

The entire class decided to go to the changing room. Izuku was changing his clothes in the boy's room when Eijiro noticed one thing.

"Woah Midoriya! You have a tattoo?", he asked.

Everyone looked at Izuku and he just smiled. On his right chest was the words and letters "AM 018".

"It's not really a tattoo. Mom said that it appeared the day I got my Quirk. It must be somehow related to my Quirk", Izuku told them.

"I see", Eijiro said.

"Everyone! We'd better hurry!", Tenya told everyone and they got out of the changing room.

They arrived at the field and saw the girls who were already there.

"Alright everyone. We're going to have a Quirk Assessment test", Shota announced.

"A Quirk assessment test?!", everyone asked.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?", the brunette asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. The Ministry of Education is procrastinating", Shota explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam right? In junior high, what was the best result for the softball throw?", the teacher asked.

"67 meters", Katsuki answered.

"Then try doing it with your Quirk", Shota told him and handed him a ball.

Katsuki stood inside a circle. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as he stayed inside it. Katsuki added some blast to the pitch and then…

"DIE!", he shouted and an explosion occurred which blasted the ball away.

"Know your limits first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero", Shota said and showed Katsuki's result which was 705.2 m.

"705 meters? Seriously?", a spiky blond boy asked.

"What's this? It looks fun!", a pink-skinned girl exclaimed.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!", a boy with black hair added.

"It looks fun, huh?", Shota asked with an irritated tone.

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion", he threatened.

"Huh?!", everyone shouted.

 _This is bad… I don't know how much I can achieve with 5%. And the people around me have trained with their Quirks all of their lives_ , Izuku thought.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to UA's hero course!"

The first test: 50-meter dash.

Izuku was beside Katsuki as they took the test together.

"Let's do our best, Kacchan!", Izuku said.

"Shut up",Katsuki told him.

"On your mark… Get set…", a beep was heard and Katsuki ran.

Katsuki released blasts of explosions and propelled himself forward. At the same time, Izuku channeled 5% of his power in his legs and leapt across the field. He landed halfway and started running.

Izuku's time was 5.24 seconds while Katsuki's time was 4.13 seconds.

The second test: grip strength.

Izuku held the hand dynamometer and applied his power again. The result was 112.7 kg.

 _Not enough,_ he thought.

The third test: standing long jump.

The blond-green haired boy charged 5% again on his legs and leapt. He landed at 27 meters.

 _Not enough!_

The fourth test: repeated side steps.

Izuku couldn't apply his Quirk on the test so he got an average score.

The fifth test: sit-ups.

His body was well-built so he had no problem.

The sixth test: seated toe-touch.

Izuku's body was somewhat flexible so he managed to do it.

The seventh test: long-distance run.

The blond-green haired boy would occasionally leap using 5% of his power then he would run.

And finally, the last test: ball throw.

Izuku stood at the circle and held a ball. It was a bad situation for him. Most of his results were extraordinary… if it were a normal high school. But in UA, everyone had better results than him in all of the tests. By calculating the averages, there was a huge chance that he would be in the last place. It was either him or the short boy with balls for hair. He had to produce an extraordinary result.

The blond-green haired boy charged up 100% power in his arm and threw the ball.

"46 meters", the robot announcer said.

 _What? I was pretty sure I used it. Is my Quirk becoming uncontrollable again?_ , Izuku asked in his mind.

"I erased your Quirk. The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted", Shota said in an intimidating manner while his eyes were glowing red.

"You erased my Quirk?", Izuku asked in disbelief.

He then noticed the yellow goggles hanging down on his teacher's neck.

"Those goggles… I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!", Izuku exclaimed.

"From what I can tell, you have little control over your Quirk, don't you? You are either too slow in charging up your power or you're destructively strong. But your strength comes with a price. Do you intend to be incapacitated again and have someone save you?", Shota asked.

"That's not my inten-", Izuku was cut off when the bandage-like cloth wrapped around him.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll either be too slow or be decked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero", Shota told him.

Izuku hung his head low.

"I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with", Shota said and walked away.

Izuku was conflicted. He tried to think. Should he use his Quirk and prove his teacher right? It would definitely get him expelled. After all, their stay in the school is up to the teacher. But the other choice wasn't good since if he just normally throws the ball, he would get an average score and would possibly be ranked last.

"What should I do? Which should I choose?", Izuku muttered.

 _Don't give up!_ , a voice inside him said.

He then remembered Mr. Toshinori.

 _That's right. Mr. Toshinori believes in me. He said that I could be a hero. Mom supports me. I have to do this. I will not get expelled!_ , Izuku vowed.

 _Heroes risk their lives but they don't throw their lives meaninglessly,_ he remembered All Might's words.

Izuku took a deep breath. He swung his arm and then… the ball was thrown away at incredible speed which even produced gusts of air.

Everyone was surprised at the strong power Izuku showed.

Shota looked at Izuku's arm and noticed that one of his fingers were broken. Izuku applied 100% of his power on his finger and released it at the point when the ball last made contact. It was the only way he could pass the predicament.

 _Don't tell me this kid…_ , Shota thought.

"Sensei… I'm strong and fast enough… and I can still move!", Izuku said.

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

UA Academy, like any other school, paid attention to basic subjects such as English, Modern Literature, Modern Hero Art History, and others. However, it only does so during the morning. In the afternoon, it was their Hero Basic Training which was taught by…

"I am... coming through the door like a normal person", All Might said.

He was in a red suit with yellow gloves and boots. A blue cape was on his back.

"It's All Might!", a boy with blond hair excitedly exclaimed.

"Wow, he really is a teacher!", a spiky red-haired boy said.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?", a girl with frog features asked.

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps", a tailed student said.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basic of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject", All Might explained while everyone was getting excited.

"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today! Combat training!", All Might announced.

Katsuki was excited to hear that news.

"And to go with that are these!", All Might added.

Shelves emerged from the wall containing cases that had numbers on it.

"Costumes based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started", All Might told them.

Everyone was excited to wear their costumes.

"After you change, go to Ground Beta!", All Might instructed them.

Before they were enrolled in UA, they were to submit their Quirk registration, physical measurements, and desired designs so a support company under exclusive contract with the school could prepare state-of-the-art costumes for the students.

Everyone had cool costumes. Katsuki had giant grenade-like gauntlets. Tenya was like a robot. Ochaco's costume was a pink and black skintight suit.

Izuku's costume was a green suit that was bought by his mother. He had light yellow gloves and red shoes. A yellow cape hung on his back and he had a black visor.

"Oh, Midoriya?", Ochaco asked.

"Uraraka!", Izuku replied.

"That looks cool! Really down to earth. I should've written what I wanted… mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing…", Ochaco said.

All Might looked at everyone and nodded at their tastes.

"Now, it's time for combat training!", All Might announced.

"Sensei!", Tenya raised his hand.

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam so will we be conducting urban battles again?", he asked.

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!", All Might explained.

Izuku remembered all of the cases about indoor battles involving villains and heroes. Bank robberies and hostage situations were one of them.

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles", All Might said.

"Without basic training?", the girl with frog features asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up", All Might answered.

"How will the wins and losses be determined?", a girl, whose black hair tied in a ponytail and wore a revealing red outfit, asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?", Katsuki asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?", Ochaco asked.

"How shall we be spilt up?", Tenya asked.

"Isn't this cape crazy?", a blond boy asked in a metal armor asked.

"I'll answer all of your questions!", All Might responded.

All Might opened a piece of paper.

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon the whole time or catch the heroes. Teams are will be determined drawing lots!", All Might explained.

"They're being decided haphazardly?", Tenya asked.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies so maybe that's why?", Izuku tried to explain.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead. Please excuse my rudeness!", Tenya bowed to All Might.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!", All Might said.

Izuku was teamed up with Ochaco.

"The first teams to fight will be… these guys!", All Might showed the team who were going to fight.

Katsuki looked at Izuku and glared at him. He was glad. All his life, he wanted to crush Izuku. Katsuki and Tenya would be the villain team and Izuku and Ochaco would be the hero team. Everyone else went to the monitoring room.

The villain team entered the building first to set up and after 5 minutes, the hero team would break in and the battle would start.

5 minutes passed and All Might signaled the start of the battled.

"We infiltrated successfully", Ochaco muttered as she and Izuku entered the building through a window.

"There are a lot of blind spots, so let's be careful", Izuku told her.

Izuku was about to take a turn when Katsuki appeared. He swung his arm and an explosion occurred. Luckily, Izuku reacted in time and got himself and Ochaco out of the way.

"Uraraka, are you okay?", Izuku asked.

"Yeah, thanks"

Katsuki charged towards Izuku and threw another explosion which Izuku dodged. Izuku clenched his fist and charged 5% of his power. Katsuki decided to blast himself away from the attack but the image of the hole in his house that was caused by Izuku many years ago returned to his mind. He couldn't control the output of his explosions and crashed into the ceiling.

 _What? What's wrong?_ , All Might, who was in the monitor room, asked in his mind.

From what he saw, Katsuki was about to fly away from Izuku. However, he used too much power and crashed into the ceiling. All Might knew from the results of the Quirk assessment test that Katsuki had fair amount of control of his Quirk so he wondered what made him self-destruct.

"Kacchan! Are you alright?!", Izuku ran towards Katsuki but he was met with an explosion.

He managed to guard himself against it but Katsuki continued trying to get a hit on Izuku.

"Don't fucking touch me, Midoriya!", Katsuki shouted.

"Uraraka! Leave me behind! Find the bomb and leave this to me!", Izuku instructed and Ochaco ran.

"Going one-on-one against me? You're underestimating me. Is it because of your goddamn Quirk?!", Katsuki angrily asked.

"Kacchan. I'm not under-", he was cut off when Katsuki blasted himself forward and swung his right arm.

Izuku blocked it and channeled 5% of his power in his right arm. He punched Katsuki and he was knocked back. Katsuki regained his balance by using his explosions and then he got close to Izuku.

"DIE!", Katsuki shouted.

Katsuki shot a huge explosion and Izuku barely avoided it. The wall that was behind Izuku had a huge hole. If he remained in place and received a hit…

"Kacchan! Aren't you going a bit too far? This is just a battle exercise!", Izuku told him.

"Fuck that shit. I'm here to fight you. So come at me at your 100%!", Katsuki shouted.

"I can't!"

"Can't or won't?!"

"Both!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth as the flames of anger in his eyes intensified.

"You damn Midoriya. Underestimating me… Fine! I'll force you to go all out!", Katsuki shouted and blasted himself towards Izuku.

Katsuki's movements clearly changed. He became faster as his explosions got stronger. Izuku had a hard time avoiding it and he couldn't land a punch. The ash blond boy knocked Izuku away with a huge explosion.

"Midoriya… What's wrong?! Attack me! You're powerful, right?! Your Quirk is flashy, right?! Your Quirk is amazing, right?!" _,_ Katsuki asked angrily.

 _What is wrong with him?_ , Izuku asked.

 _Now's not the time to think about it. Uraraka is relying on me. If what I'm thinking is correct, she already found the bomb and is on a stalemate against Iida. I have to defeat Kacchan and turn the tides of battle over there,_ he thought.

The blond-green haired boy looked at his hands.

 _But can I do it with 5%?_

"Where are you looking at?!", Katsuki shouted as he charged at Izuku.

Izuku charged 5% of his power and swung his fist but his enemy avoided it. Katsuki shot a point-blank explosion. The blond-green haired boy put some distance between them.

"That's it… You must be thinking I'm weak huh?", Katsuki thought.

The image of the hole in Katsuki's home a long time ago entered his mind.

"You think you're superior than me with your Quirk huh?"

He remembered the fear he felt back then.

"Then I'll show you real power!", he shouted and placed one of his fingers on the pin of his grenade gauntlet.

A huge explosion occurred and destroyed a huge part of the building. When the smoke cleared, Izuku was seen lying down on the ground.

"Hey… hey…", Katsuki said.

"Hey!", he shouted as he ran towards Izuku.

He grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

"Why didn't you fight me seriously?! Why didn't you use your Quirk?! Your so-called 'Quirk-enhanced' punches are no way near the real thing! Why didn't you use it?!", Katsuki angrily asked as Izuku's consciousness was fading.

"Because… if I did… you'll die", he answered.

The answered made Katsuki's anger turn into frustration.

 _That's it?! I'm not enough for you to use your full strength? I'm just a pebble in front of your power? You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ , he thought.

But then he remembered that hole.

 _You've got… to be kidding me…_

"TIME UP! VILLAIN TEAM WINS!", All Might announced.

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**

 **Btw. Who should I ship Izuku with? (If you want any ships)**

 **The choices are: Momo, Ochaco, Jirou, Kendo, and Mina. If she's not on the choices, PM me why you want her to be shipped.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Father, we have found him", a crimson-haired boy said.

A man whose face cannot be seen because of a mask sat on a chair while staring at some large tubes with human silhouettes inside them.

"E 003 or AM 018?", he asked.

"AM 018", the boy answered.

The man was silent.

"He's in UA right now and if we want to retrieve him, it'll be difficult", the boy said.

"Hmmm… I'll ask my connections. I want you to test him", the man told him.

"Test?",

"Yes. We haven't seen his power yet, haven't we? After all, he was gone before we accelerated him. Let's see if he is a complete one. Carry around 60 Mights and take AM 002"

"Yes, father"

"I hope you'll be happy to see your older brother"

###

Days passed after the combat training. There were many changes that happened in Class 1-A. One was that the students already familiarized themselves with one another. Another was that the class representatives were chosen.

Tenya Iida was the president and Momo Yaoyorozu, the girl with a black ponytail, was the vice-president. Everyone already had a friend or two… except for Katsuki. He became a loner.

Ever since his fight with Izuku, he changed. His trademark glare was still there and his foul vocabulary didn't go away. But underneath all of his anger, Izuku felt that there was something more to it. Something that would hinder Katsuki's development.

However, it didn't get in his way in training exercise and academics. While hiding those unknown emotions with anger, Katsuki functioned as a student and Izuku was worried about him but whenever he tried to talk to him, he would just glare at him and push him away.

"For today's hero basic training, it turned into a class with three instructors: All Might, me, and another person", Shota said.

Those words snapped Izuku out of his thoughts and focused on class.

"Excuse me! What'll we be doing?", Hanta, the black-haired lean young man, asked while raising his hand.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training", Shota said and showed them a card with the words "RESCUE".

"Rescue… Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time too", Denki, a blond boy with a black lightning bold streak in his hair, said.

"Idiot, this is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!", Eijiro, the spiky-red haired boy told 'him.

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit", Tsuyu, the girl with a frog Quirk said.

"Hey, I'm not done", Shota told them.

Everyone became silent because they feared that he might decide to expel them again.

"You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities too", he said and the shelves containing the costumes emerged.

"The training will be take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready", Shota instructed.

 _Rescue training… What I've admired… It's training to get another step to being the greatest hero. I'll do my best!_ , the blond-green haired boy thought.

Izuku and the others were outside UA's grounds and there was a bus parked. Tenya then blew a whistle.

"Class 1-A, gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!", he shouted and blew his whistle.

"Iida's going at full throttle…", Izuku commented.

After riding a bus, they arrived at a dome-like facility. At the entrance, they were greeted by a person in a spacesuit.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you", the person said.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!", Izuku fanboyed.

"Oh! I love Thirteen!", Ochaco exclaimed.

"Let's go inside without delay", Thirteen instructed.

"Looking forward to working with you!", almost everyone in the class said.

They were amazed at what they saw. There were many zones in the facility. There was a landslide, a broken urban area, a pond, and others.

"Wow. It's like Universal Studios Japan!", Denki exclaimed.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera—It's a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short!", Thirteen told them.

Everyone noticed that Unforeseen Simulation Joint and Universal Studios Japan had the same acronyms.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here", Shota asked.

"He had business to do and will catch up later", Thirteen answered.

Thirteen then faced the students.

"Let's see… Before we begin, let me say one thing… er… or two, or three… or four… five… six… seven…", Thirteen said.

Everyone was thinking of how sore their legs will be after Thirteen would finish their speech.

"Everyone, I am sure that you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust", Thirteen told them.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?", Izuku asked.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you have Quirks like that, right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you've found out about hidden the possibility of your hidden powers and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experience the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers to harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have the powers to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening", Thirteen spoke and bowed.

"That was wonderful!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"All right then, first-", Shota was about to instruct them but something wrong happened.

The lights of USJ flickered until it turned off and the fountain in the middle stopped flowing. A black portal appeared at the center of the plaza.

Shota was the first one to notice the black portal.

"Everyone! Stay there and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students", he ordered.

60 men in white body suits and white helmets got out of the portal. After them were a crimson-haired male teen and a large black muscular yellow-haired humanoid beast.

"What are those? Is it like the entrance exam where it already begun without us knowing?", Eijiro asked.

"Don't move!", Shota ordered them once again and put on his goggles.

Izuku immediately knew that it was a bad sign. If his hunch was correct, the people below them were villains. Everyone began to think that way and started to be scared.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains somehow went pass the sensors. Kaminari, try contacting the school with your Quirk too", Shota instructed.

"What about you sensei? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks… Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is...", Izuku said.

"You can't be a hero with just one trick", Shota told him and charged at the enemies.

The 60 men in white bodysuits were just standing by. Shota wondered why they weren't attacking and so he kept a safe distance between them.

"Eraser Head, nice to meet you", the boy with crimson hair said.

"Who are you?", Shota asked.

"I'm E 009. Our goal here is simple", E 009 answered.

"What is it?"

"To kill everyone!", he made a motion for the men to charge and Shota tried to stop them.

However, he couldn't stop everyone since they ignored him and went for the students.

"Thirteen! Evacuate them!", Shota shouted.

"The power's down! The door is too heavy to open!', Thirteen replied as Rikido and Mezo tried to open it.

Shota could only drag around 21 of the men back while the others ran straight for the students.

"Remember your training!", Thirteen said and used their Quirk.

One of the men was pulled towards them and they punch him. Everyone started their fight. Momo created a spear. Rikido ate sugar cubes. Minoru threw balls. Yuuga shot laser. Katsuki blasted explosions. And Shoto froze around 5 of them.

"What's this? They're kind of weak", Eijiro said and punched.

"And slow", Fumikage added as Dark Shadow clawed one of them.

Things were going well. Izuku even saw Shota defeating all of his enemies.

 _As expected of a pro_ , he thought.

Izuku then focused on fighting his enemies. He thought that all will go well. The men will be defeated and without them, the two people near the portal will be outnumbered.

He then heard a loud sound. When he looked at the plaza, he saw that Shota was bleeding and was on the ground. His limbs were twisted in a horrifying way manner.

 _Save him_!, a voice inside him shouted.

Izuku ran towards the plaza.

"Get back here!", Thirteen shouted but they couldn't chase him since they were busy fighting..

The blond-green haired boy charged at the beast and channeled 5% of his power to his arm.

"SMASH!", he punched and the beast was pushed back a bit.

Izuku stood in front of Shota and took a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here? Get back to the others… It's not safe…", Shota weakly said.

"It's alright. I'm here!", Izuku announced and smiled.

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here!" Izuku shouted.

He stood between the blond black humanoid beast and the injured Shota.

"AM 002, go", E 009 ordered and the beast charged.

It looked like it was swinging its arms rather than punching and its slow and awkward attacks were easy for Izuku to avoid. He accomplished his first objective which was luring the monster away from his teacher.

"SMASH!" Izuku channeled power in his fist and punched his enemy.

AM 002 winced but it threw a punch without wasting another second. The hero jumped away just in time before he got hit. He leapt closer and punched it again with 5% of his power but it barely made it wince.

 _Charging up to 5% is too slow! I can't deal enough damage!_ he thought.

AM 002 charged and swung its arms again. Luckily, it was slow and Izuku had no problems dodging.

 _Wait a minute. If it was this slow, then how come Aizawa-sensei was defeated?_

And then, its swings became faster and faster making it hard for Izuku to concentrate and gather up 5% of his power. The swings also became more powerful as winds were being generated for every attack.

"AM 002. Play time is over", the teen said.

It delivered a jab and blew Izuku away.

Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A were busy fighting the men in white bodysuits. They were slow and weak and so they had no problems in fighting. However, they were beginning to tire out.

"No matter how many times we knock them down, they get back up!" Eijiro shouted.

Shoto was getting annoyed since he couldn't just freeze all of them because his classmates would get caught in his attack. The only ones who were useful were Momo and Hanta who restrained them with their Quirks.

"DIE!" Katsuki fired an explosion at one of the men.

"Everyone! Thirteen destroyed the door already! Let's retreat!" Tenya shouted.

"What about Midoriya?" Ochaco asked.

"I'll get him", a voice from outside said.

They looked at the source and felt hope. The person was All Might.

"All Might!" they cheered.

"Thirteen. Get them out of here. I'll handle the rest", he said and charged.

However, E 009 smiled when he saw All Might.

"Get him", he ordered and the men in white bodysuits blocked the hero's path.

"Get out of my way!" All Might shouted and punched.

A strong gust of wind blew but the men weren't blown away. They swiftly charged at All Might.

 _They're fast!_ All Might thought.

One of them kicked but All Might blocked it. Another one punched but the hero grabbed his arm and threw him away. Two tackled him and managed to knock him down. The rest of the men piled up on top of All Might.

"DETROIT SMASH!" a strong gust of wind blew them away and All Might began running.

But there were more waiting for him. They attacked and All Might avoided and countered. The men were fast and strong. Individually, he could handle them easily. But since they came in groups, he had a bit of trouble.

Meanwhile, Izuku got up and saw that AM 002 was waiting for him.

"You ready for Round 2?" E 009 asked.

Without waiting for an answer, the monster charged and Izuku leapt away just in time. Izuku blocked a right hook but he was still blown away from the sheer power. Although he managed to land on his feet, AM 002 was already heading to him at a fast speed. He had no time to charge up his fist.

 _No choice!_

He gathered 100% of his power in his finger and flicked it. A strong gust of wind blew the monster away. AM 002 crashed into a wall and was buried by the rubble.

"Did that do it?" Izuku panted.

The monster rose.

"No way…" he felt despair.

 _Come on… Don't be a failure… Don't let my time go to waste,_ E 009 thought.

AM 002 slowly walked towards Izuku. The hero-in-training had no idea what to do. All he had left was to punch it with 100% of his power. However, he knew that there would be a huge chance that he could kill it with that blow. The very first thing that Toshinori taught him was that he should never use his 100% on another person.

 _But what can I do? I can only punch at 5% or 100%! Quick! Think!_

"SMASH!" All Might appeared and punched AM 002 in the face. It flew all across the plaza.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Sorry for being late, Young Midoriya! But I'm already here!" he shouted.

All of the men in white were stuck on the ground.

"Tch. AM 002. Get up", E 009 ordered.

The monster charged at All Might and punched. They exchanged blows and All Might landed a hit on the monster's stomach. He delivered an uppercut and when AM 002 was in midair, he slammed it and it crashed to the floor.

All Might landed near the monster and it was incapacitated.

"All Might's amazing!" Minoru shouted.

"Everyone! Get back here!" Thirteen scolded them.

"It's fine already, teach. All Might handled the situation already", Denki said.

"But it's still dangerous so everyone, get back!" Tenya shouted.

But most of them were ignoring them and were watching All Might.

"Sorry kid, but we need you to come with me", All Might told E 009.

"AM 002! Overdrive!" E 009 shouted and everyone heard a howl.

The monster had red marks appearing all over its black body. It became more muscular and its size became bigger.

 _Cra-_ All Might received a punch from it and was soaring.

Even though he blocked it, his arms stung. AM 002 appeared above him and knocked him down to the ground. All Might managed to get up in time before the monster could crushed him.

AM 002 delivered fast punches that All Might could only defend. And then one of those punches hit All Might's fatal injury.

He coughed up blood and his guard was broken. AM 002 landed a barrage of attacks at All Might. The hero was on his knees and the monster kicked him all the way to the opposite end near Izuku.

Everyone was dumbfounded especially Izuku. He knew that All Might was losing. The blond hero was bleeding and for some reason, steam was coming out of his body.

 _Not good. My time limit… I have… to move… Why did I let my… guard down? Not good… My body… is not responding…_ All Might thought.

"A-All Might…" Izuku whimpered.

AM 002 was walking towards them slowly.

 _Get up! Move! Damn it!_

"AM 002, finish off All Might. After him, go after those kids", E 009 ordered.

The monster was in front of All Might. Izuku couldn't move his legs.

"MOVE!" All Might shouted.

 _Save everyone_ , a voice echoed in Izuku's head.

AM 002 swung its fist.

What happened next surprised everyone.

All Might was standing and had his guard up…

But that wasn't what surprised them.

Izuku caught AM 002's fist.

E 009 smiled.

 _This feeling… I feel hot. The pain… It's gone_ , Izuku thought.

Everyone saw it. Green marks were on Izuku's body.

"SMASH!" he gathered power in his fist and blasted AM 002 away.

"Hit him with everything you got!" E 009 shouted.

AM 002 got on its feet and dashed. It delivered jabs and hooks but Izuku avoided and blocked all of them. He would charge up power and land blows at it. Although it took a second to channel his power, the monster would be unable to move because of the pain so he had all the time to charge up. Every single punch he delivered caused the wind to go wild.

He felt that he had total control over his power. Not only that, his senses sharpened. Izuku could feel that the damage, which was enough to incapacitate it, he was dealing to the monster. The stares of his classmates, the dumbfounded look of All Might, the changes of the wind, and the smirk in E 009's face. He could feel them.

Izuku grabbed AM 002's arm and threw him up in the air. He then jumped and kicked him down to the ground. It was like the monster was a ball since it bounced when it hit the ground. Izuku landed beside AM 002 and before it could fall to the ground again, he channeled power.

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted and punched AM 002.

AM 002 broke through USJ's ceiling and flew away.

Izuku looked at E 009.

"That's amazing. You totally exceeded my expectations. Father was right in not giving up in finding you", E 009 clapped.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asked and then clenched his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", E 009 warned him.

The hero-in-training took a step and then felt very weak. His body screamed in pain and he fell face-first to the ground.

"Now then, I'd love to chat with you more but I have to go now", the crimson-haired teen said and he entered the black portal.

The portal disappeared and Izuku passed out.

Everyone was speechless.

###

Help soon arrived. All Might and Shota was taken to a hospital. Izuku was also taken away because of a high fever. After they were questioned by the police, the students were sent back to UA.

"That was very thrilling", Mina said.

"And not in a good way", Mashirao added.

 _That fucking Midoriya! He could actually do that! And he purposely lost against me?! What kind of bullshit is this?! Am I that weak compared to him?!_ Katsuki thought.

 _Izuku Midoriya. His power reminds me of All Might… What could their connection be?_ Shoto asked in his mind.

 _So… cool…_ Momo was amazed.

###

It was already evening and Tsukauchi was sipping coffee in his office. The incident that happened in USJ was still in his mind. He had no idea what was going on and the captured people were unresponsive to anything.

"Detective Tsukauchi!" a police officer barged in his office.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The criminals… the men in the white suits and the black monster… They turned into ashes!" the police officer shouted.

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ _What you're doing is insane! I didn't want my knowledge to be used for something like this" a man shouted._

 _"_ _The only thing I remember is that I will fund your research and we both get the benefits", another man replied._

 _"_ _I only intended this for medical research. We are not playing god here! Whatever, I'm done!"_

 _"_ _You wouldn't want to do that, Professor"_

 _A gunshot was heard and the Professor grunted._

 _"_ _That's the first warning. We already did unforgivable things together. Don't forget. You're here forever", the second man said._

 _A few moments of silence passed._

 _"_ _You can come out now", the Professor said._

 _"_ _Are you okay? I can at least cauterize it with my flames", a boy asked._

 _"_ _Listen. You and the boy you're carrying are my masterpieces. If you fall in that man's hands, society will be in danger. He hasn't noticed yet. Get out. Run"_

 _"_ _What can I do? I'm just a boy and he's still a baby"_

 _"_ _Leave the boy at this address. After that, go east. Someone you can trust will be waiting for you"_

 _"_ _Okay"_

###

Izuku was released from the hospital after a day of resting. When he got home, he was hugged by his sobbing mother.

"Izu, my baby! You had no idea how worried I was!" she cried.

"I'm okay, mom", he assured her.

The truth was: he was not okay. He had a lot of questions in his mind. The teen named E 009 had too many mysteries surrounding him. And then there was the fact that Izuku had a sudden boost in power when he heard a voice. Also, he had that weird dream.

"Mom. Is it okay if I jog around for a bit?" Izuku asked.

He arrived at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. Izuku looked at his arms once again. According to the police, his classmates said that green marks appeared all over his body when he beat up the monster.

 _E 009. And that monster was called AM 002…_ he looked at his right chest and "AM 018" was tattooed there.

He pushed away the unpleasant thought that was forming in his mind. Izuku charged up power in his fist and released a strong gust of wind towards the horizon. What he felt back then when he was fighting AM 002 was completely different. It was like he was a completely different person.

"Congratulations on your recovery", a voice said.

A skinny blond man was standing behind him.

"Mr. Toshinori…"

"What's with the long face? You fought a real villain and survived. You should be happy"

"That's true… But… There was something strange that happened"

"Something strange?"

"Whenever there's something dangerous going on, I can't help but jump towards danger. There's a voice inside me who would tell me to help and I would unintentionally do things. Like in UA's entrance exam. When Uraraka was in danger, the voice made me go all out against the robot. It's the same when Mr. Aizawa was about to get killed by AM 002. I jumped in"

"There are many heroes who are like that. They would jump ahead without thinking and save the day"

"Is that really the case for me?"

Toshinori placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder and said, "It's best to leave things at that. Right now, you should be more focused on something more important"

"Something more important?"

"Have you forgotten? It's almost time for UA's Sports Festival!"

"Ahh!"

UA Sports Festival, an annual school event that showcased each students' strengths by pitting them against each other. It was an important event since it was a chance for each student to showcase their abilities since the event would be aired in the national television. Agencies would scout potential sidekicks during that event.

"W-What should I do? There's a big event coming and I'm not ready!" Izuku panicked.

"Don't worry. We've come a long way already. A few months ago, you wouldn't even imagine yourself participating because of your dangerous Quirk. Look at yourself now", Toshinori told him.

He was right. Izuku used to be only capable of releasing powerful blasts and injuring himself but the current him managed to fight a villain and survive. However…

"The current me is not enough. My punches… As of now, I'm too slow. I can't be the number one if I stay this way! Mr. Toshinori, I need to be stronger!" Izuku said.

Toshinori smiled, "It's good that you know that. Don't worry. I will train you to be as strong as you need. That's why you need this! Aim to Win: American Extreme Plan!"

He handed him his training schedule.

"UA would give you time to train yourselves. We need to strengthen your body even further and focus on your speed. Prepare yourself! We'll train like crazy starting tomorrow!" Toshinori said.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but you just got out of the hospital. Rest is always important. Just make sure you won't drop like a fly when we actually start!"

###

And like what Toshinori said, they were given two weeks to hone their skills individually. Izuku felt immediately felt the pressure when a certain incident happened.

Many students gathered in front of Class 1-A.

"What's going on?!" Ochaco asked.

"'No way out! What're they here for?" Minoru asked.

"Scoping out the competition, duh, small fry. Cuz we're the kids who survived a villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the sports festival", Katsuki said.

He then moved towards them and growled, "No point, though. Move aside, cannon fodder."

"Can we please not resort calling those we don't even know 'cannon fodder'?" Tenya asked.

"It's true. We came to get a look. But you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" a purple-haired boy went to the front, "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering. I heard there was one of you who stood toe-to-toe against a villain who fought All Might. I guess rumours are just rumours."

"What are you saying, Midoriya's real and he can kick your ass!" Minoru said.

Everyone looked at Izuku.

 _"_ _Is that really him?"_

 _"_ _He looks too plain"_

 _"_ _I expected it to be the noisy blond"_

The students whispered among themselves.

"It's you, huh?" the purple-haired boy looked straight at him, "You must be blessed with a good Quirk. For a General Studies Kid like me, this'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestal. Consider this as a declaration of war."

And with that, the students left.

"Listen up, Midoriya. Don't you fucking lose until I beat the crap out of you", Katsuki said and walked away.

With their declarations on his head, Izuku proceeded to training with all his might for two weeks.

And then it was time for the tournament.\

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


End file.
